


When In Rome

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics), The Authority
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotham loves her boy, and when he's in Gotham so does Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Rome

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for an old [DC Kink Meme:](http://dc-kink.livejournal.com/491.html?thread=283115#t283115)
> 
> "Bit of a weird request, but I want a crossover between the Authority and the Batfamily. Specifically, something with Jason Todd and Jack Hawksmoor would be awesome. Prompt - Gotham loves her boy and when he's in Gotham so does Jack. Doesn't have to be porn but if you can put some in there I will love you."

The first time Jack goes to Gotham, Jason Todd is doing what it takes to survive.  If that means stealing food for his mother and later just himself, he does it.  Gotham already loves him, her young fighter, and tries to be as kind as she can to him.  Jack makes the streets short between the Batman and his car when Jason is coming back for another tire, because Gotham knows this means he will be taken care of.  Gotham is loving.

The second time Jack is in Gotham, Jason Todd flies through the air in the most garish of colors.  He is healthy now, and strong, and clever as they come, joking with his new family even as he fights the worst of Gotham’s residents.  Gotham has never felt so happy.

The third time Jack comes to Gotham, Jason Todd is dead.  Gotham screams to him of her loss, rages and roils because her baby is dead, killed far away from her where she couldn’t protect him.  Jack falls to his knees in Gotham Cemetery and weeps.  Gotham weeps with him.

The fourth time Jack arrives in Gotham, Jason Todd is missing.  She couldn’t let her boy stay dead, not when the chance came to bring him back.  Gotham tried her best to fix him on her own, but he needs more care than she can give, and she is still recovering from her own wounds.  Jack wants to help, but she sends him away, too.  Gotham needs time.

The fifth time Jack returns to Gotham, Jason Todd is a man.  He is angry.  He is hurt.  But he is alive and he has come home.  Gotham is happy again, but she is older now and her wounds run too deep to feel the joy she once did.  As long as her boy is home, though, Gotham is content.

That is the first time that Jack seeks out Jason Todd.  He is shrouded in darkness, what light he has hidden away from the world that forgot him.  Jack needs to remind him that Gotham never forgets.

And he does.  For a whole night, Jack shows Jason what Gotham has felt for him and feels for him.  Gotham salves his wounds through Jack’s hands, brings him peace through Jack’s body.

Gotham loves her boy, and when he’s in Gotham, so does Jack.


End file.
